1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for use in coffee shops, sports-bars, Internet-cafes, etc., and more particularly, to a table type large-size imaging apparatus in which a large-size imaging screen is provided within a table type case, thereby allowing people to watch sports games, enjoy movie appreciation, play electronic games, etc. in accordance with their tastes while drinking a beverage in certain places, such as coffee shops, sports-bars, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional imaging apparatus, which is used to show images to a lot of people gathered in a place. However, the conventional imaging apparatus is unsuitable for individuals who enjoy electronic games, movie appreciation, and sports games based on their different tastes.
Further, since the conventional imaging apparatus employs a personal computer monitor, or the like, it has a limit in appreciation of vivid images due to a small screen size.
Generally, in a large-size imaging apparatus using a screen, or the like, the size of the screen is in proportion to an image projection distance of a projector. Therefore, the greater the screen, it is necessary to increase the projection distance, and in turn, such an increased projection distance proportionally has a need for a wider installation area for the imaging apparatus.
Furthermore, the greater the image, a viewer's watching distance has to be increased in proportion to the size of the image, for the sake of appreciation of vivid images.
For this reason, conventionally, it has been suggested to watch the screen at a distance of at least three times that of a horizontal length of the screen.
Now, the configuration of the conventional imaging apparatus shown in FIG. 1 will be described in more detail.
If a viewer 1a is located right in front of the imaging screen 2 and thus, watches the imaging screen 2 at a short distance, a viewing angle of the viewer 1a is more than 100°. This viewing angle value largely exceeds a general viewing angle of 36° (18°×2), and thus, makes it impossible for the viewer 1a to watch the overall screen at a look. Moreover, since a screen image in the unit of a pixel is located right in front of the viewer's eyes, the viewer 1a inevitably suffers from a degradation of resolution and has a difficulty in the appreciation of vivid images.
If the imaging screen 6 shown in FIG. 1 has a diagonal length of 1 m, the viewer has to watch the screen at a remote distance of at least 3 m or more, in order to guarantee the above mentioned general viewing angle of approximately 36° required for comfortable watching of the overall screen. Under this distance condition, also, the viewer can be spaced apart from a rough screen image in the unit of a pixel, and thus, the appreciation of vivid images is possible.
In general sports-bars, coffee shops, etc., the selling of beverages is a main profit means and thus, it is important to provide a beverage supporting table in front of each viewer.
Moreover, since the greater the screen, the longer the projection distance of a projector 5, the imaging apparatus has a need for an increased floor occupation area a1 in proportion to the increased size of the imaging apparatus.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that an imaging apparatus for forming a large-size image has a need for a large installation area, in consideration of a desired watching distance required for appreciation of vivid images, a table installation area, a projector's projection distance, etc.
However, the large installation area of the imaging apparatus may cause a reduction in the number of tables allowed to be installed in a limited area of, for example, sports-bars, coffee shops, and Internet cafes which feature expensive rental costs. Thus, the large installation area of the imaging apparatus becomes a crucial factor in reducing a business profit.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2A, the conventional imaging apparatus is generally located higher than the height of the viewer's eyes. Therefore, the viewer has to watch the imaging apparatus for a long time while lifting his/her head, and this may cause the viewer to feel fatigue easily in his/her neck and shoulder.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 2B, people have the habit of downward watching and, in the view of ergonomics, the viewer has a low fatigue when watching an image with a downward viewing angle, and thus, can watch the image comfortably for a long time.
Moreover, most conventional imaging apparatuses employ a projector. However, the projector has a problem of troublesome frequent exchange of a lamp because the lifespan of the lamp is only 2,000 times or less. In addition, the lamp is generally a metal halide lamp emitting a great amount of heat, therefore using the lamp within a closed space is problematic.